


Heartbeat, Heartbreak

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cold-blooded Calculation, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Akira mal consegue acreditar que Morgana realmente voltou. Seu entusiasmo cego faz com que ela ache que Akechi retornou também. Mas saber do paradeiro do detetive lhe trará uma revelação inesperada. Numa batida de coração, um coração partido.(Akira can hardly believe that Morgana really came back. Her blind enthusiasm let her to believe that Akechi has returned too. But knowing his whereabouts will bring an unexpected revelation to her. In a hearbeat, heartbreak)





	Heartbeat, Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiyumibr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumibr/gifts).



> N/A: O final do jogo segundo essa série de fanfics, caso a/o protagonista siga com um relacionamento amoroso com o detetive. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos do jogo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 13 de fevereiro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

Mais uma noite dormindo no sótão. Mas parecia mais como a primeira noite, a primeira noite depois de um bom tempo fora. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, a atmosfera decadente, o piso de madeira escura e as paredes manchadas de umidade lhe eram acolhedoras e até vibrantes.

Akira estava tão feliz com sua liberdade. Tão feliz por encontrar de novo com seus amigos. Tão feliz por Morgana ter voltado! Quando ela subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama, voltando do banho, a primeira coisa que fez foi agarrar o pobre do gato.

"Iaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tá me apertando!"

"Estou tão feliz, Morgana! Você  ** _ainda_**  está aqui!!!" ela exclamou, incrédula.

"Hh--mm, eu sei, mas --- me larga!"

"Ha!"

Akira riu brevemente, mas soltou o gato, que pulou para o lado, em protesto. A garota estendeu a mão, fazendo um carinho muito delicado na cabeça do felino.

"Sério. Estou tão grata por você estar aqui. Por todos nós estarmos aqui. É tão… inacreditável."

A euforia momentânea dela deu lugar a um sentimento de alívio, nostalgia, e até melancolia. Morgana tratou logo de trocar o assunto.

"Sim! É inacreditável! Comida deliciosa, lençóis macios…" ele limpou o rosto com a pata. "Passei dessa vida de gato de rua."

"Hmf." Akira deu um risinho abafado.

"Acho que um lar é o que você faz dele… mesmo que seja esse prédio abandonado, dentre todos os outros lugares." a garota sorriu serenamente, concordando com Morgana. "Ei, cuide bem de mim assim também quando voltar para casa, ok?"

"Claro." ela sorriu, ainda pacífica, mas sua expressão logo assumiu uma nuance mais melancólica. "Ei, Morgana… você conseguiu voltar, não foi? Porque todo mundo lembrava e sentia falta de você."

"Sim. É o poder da mente, não é? Ou do coração. Sei lá, não dizem que 'a fé move montanhas'?"

"Sim. Mamãe costuma falar muito isso. Acha que… Akechi-kun pode voltar também?"

"Ele?!!" o gato estranhou. "Bem, não sei… ele caiu de uma altura considerável da plataforma…"

"Eu pensei que você também tinha desaparecido dessa forma, Mona."

"Sério, eu não sei. Se ele tivesse voltado, não teria entrado em contato com o grupo? Ninguém comentou nada."

"Bem, Niijima-san disse que Akechi-kun estava desaparecido, mas isso foi na véspera do Natal… quando você também estava desaparecido."

"Que tal ligar para ela? Ela deve saber do paradeiro dele, já que é a responsável pelo caso."

"Ótima ideia, Morgana!!!"

Akira exclamou num surto de animação. A jovem pegou o celular, localizando o telefone da promotora, discando o número sem a menor cerimônia, o que chocou um pouco Morgana.

"Niijima-san? Desculpa por ligar a essa hora da noite. É que aconteceu um fato imprevisto, e acho que isso pode influenciar no seu caso." A pessoa do outro lado da linha questionou, surpresa, e Akira continuou a falar. "Morgana voltou, então acho que Akechi pode ter voltado também. Será que teria como discutirmos isso amanhã?"

"Qual é, amanhã é Dia dos Namorados! Ela tem uma vida fora do trabalho!" o gato protestou, foi só então que Akira se deu conta da data, rapidamente fazendo uma ressalva.

"Haaaã… Depois do expediente, se não tiver problema." e Niijima concordou, até sugerindo o local. "Ótima ideia! Aguardamos sua visita então!"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, né? Você é uma desmancha-prazeres." Morgana constatou a verdade. "Vamo, vamos logo dormir. Você vai trabalhar na loja de amanhã em diante, certo?"

"Certo." ela concordou. "Você também não tem jeito, você e essa sua paranoia com meu sono." Akira replicou, de bom humor, se levantando da cama para pegar o edredom. Seria um dia cheio amanhã.

 

 

 

\-- TERÇA-FEIRA, 14 de fevereiro. Manhã. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

O Café Leblanc estava cheio. Cheio de casais em encontros românticos, muitos clientes pedindo os blends especiais da casa, sem hesitar em pedir 'fru-frus' no café, como creme, raspas de chocolate ou uma dose extra de açúcar. Akira até assumiu o comando das máquinas de café, visto que Sojiro estava tendo uma demanda bem maior por acompanhamentos, como biscoitos, sanduíches e seu famoso curry.

Mas apesar da correria oriunda da falta de pessoal, eles deram conta de todos os pedidos, os clientes saindo satisfeitos, era isso que importava.

 

 

 

\-- TERÇA-FEIRA, 14 de fevereiro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

O café Leblanc finalmente estava vazio, do balcão, Sojiro percorria os olhos por todo o café, como se estranhasse as cadeiras desocupadas. Algo no canto lhe chamou a atenção, o suficiente para ele comentar com casualidade:

"Ah é, hoje é Dia dos Namorados. Não é de se surpreender tantos caras trazendo as garotas para cá."

Akira finalizava a louça, dando um resmungo incrédulo, só agora que Sojiro notou que dia é hoje? Mas em resposta, o Chefe deu um sorriso malicioso, provocando-a.

"E você, não está envolvida em nada emocionante? Quer dizer, você esteve por aqui durante quase um ano. Nenhum garoto especial?"

"Sou uma mulher solteira." Akira replicou, levantando e balançando a mão para sinalizar a ausência de um anel, a ausência de compromisso.

"Nossa, Akira, você devia aproveitar mais sua idade. Sabia que quando eu era jovem… hoo boy!" ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa, lembrando os tempos de sua juventude.

Felizmente Akira foi poupada de mais comentários do tipo, o sininho da porta soou, indicando a entrada de um último cliente.

"Boa noite. Desculpe chegar essa hora." Sae Niijima adentrou o café, já deixando sua bolsa em cima de uma das mesas ali do lado do balcão.

"Você veio!"

"Sim." Akira notou que Niijima parecia meio chateada. Talvez o Dia dos Namorados dela não tenha sido como o esperado. Ela se sentou à mesa, logo chamando a jovem. "Sente-se, temos muito que conversar."

"Pode deixar que eu preparo o café. O de sempre?" Sojiro indagou.

"Sim, o de sempre."

Akira sentou no lugar à frente da procuradora, a aparência cansada e pensativa dela lhe dava uma impressão ruim. Uma premonição ruim.

"Para falar a verdade, Akira… o caso de Goro Akechi já foi solucionado. É verdade que ele estava desaparecido até o Natal. Antes disso houve relatos de aparições breves dele nos arredores do prédio do tribunal e do Legislativo, mas só breves aparições. Todos os lugares relacionados a ele e a Shido, todos os lugares em que ele poderia se esconder, não havia um traço sequer da presença dele. Era como se ele tivesse desaparecido em pleno ar, sem deixar pistas."

"E…?" A descrição era familiar, era como se ele tivesse ido parar no Metaverso. Como o caso foi solucionado?

"Akechi acabou aparecendo no começo de janeiro. Ele se entregou a polícia."

"Quê?!!!!!!!!!!!! " a garota exclamou, sem conseguir conter sua surpresa, sua incredulidade.

"Ele confessou tudo. Mais do que a pressão do público,  _isso_  é que foi crucial para a revogação de sua pena."

Akira não respondeu dessa vez, o olhar pasmado, a boca aberta, claramente em choque. Sojiro é que reagiu às palavras de Niijima.

"Confessou? Quer dizer que -- que aquele garoto -- era mesmo um ----" Sojiro comentou, indignado.

"Não diga isso!" ela exclamou subitamente, ultrajada.

"Akira?"

"Ele… ele era sim um agente duplo… no início. Shido  **destruiu**  a vida dele de tal forma que ele não se importava com o que tivesse que fazer para se vingar. Mas --- mas depois…" ela começou a lacrimejar, a voz reduzida a um sussurro melancólico. "… ele mudou. Ele mudou no final. Ele merecia… uma segunda chance."

"Lamento."

Sae disse, com uma tristeza genuína. Mas o comentário agravou a angústia da jovem, ela se lembrou do que a procuradora disse em seu interrogatório.

_'Você corrompeu a ordem desse país e causou uma rebelião contra a própria existência da nação. Provavelmente irá pegar prisão perpétua ou pena capital.'_

"Ele vai morrer…" ela sussurrou, angustiada, certa do fato. "Era isso o que ele estava tentando fazer… no Palácio de Shido, e quando os Mementos se fundiram com a realidade… era isso que ele estava tentando fazer…"

Ela começou a chorar, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos segurando a cabeça, puxando o cabelo ondulado. Sojiro e Morgana estavam sem palavras, atônitos tanto com a verdade quanto com a reação de Akira.

"Shido… Shido  **destruiu**  a vida dele. Ele  **nunca**  teve quem se importasse com ele, e passou a não se importar mais com os outros, a agir de forma calculada,  **tudo**  em prol de sua vingança… Mas ---- no fundo… havia um garoto abandonado… um homem gentil… uma pessoa que eu não consegui salvar…"

"Akira, eu…"

"Ele mudou. Ele mudou no final. Ele realmente… se arrependeu dos atos que comentou. Ele merecia… uma segunda chance."

O sofrimento da jovem era nítido, as lágrimas continuavam a cair, pingando na mesa. Sae Niijima tornou a se manifestar, se sentindo ainda mais culpada.

"Eu sinto muito."

Akira ergueu o rosto, encarando Niijima, seu olhar isento de condenação, mas também isento de esperança.

"Não foi… culpa sua. Foi culpa dele. Daquele estúpido jeito dele… de agir precipitadamente. Não era isso… não era isso que eu queria. Não era isso que eu… esperava ouvir, mas… eu gostaria de ----" ela disse aos soluços, parando para fungar, o nariz entupido. "de lhe agradecer… por ter me contado a… a verdade."

"Vou fazer o que puder para ----"

"Não. Não adianta. Eu sei, você sabe… é impossível. Ele… ele planejou tudo. É isso que me dá raiva, que me deixa tão ---- tão ---- tão destroçada. Ele nem quis… procurar… outra alternativa. Mas… seja onde ele estiver… espero que ele… tenha encontrado… um pouco de paz." a garota disse, ainda aos soluços, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

"Antes tarde do que nunca."

Akira concordou com um gesto. Sae notou que ela sequer havia mencionado o nome de Akechi, talvez por ser doloroso demais. A procuradora reconheceu que não podia fazer mais nada pela jovem. Mas era melhor saber logo da verdade. Era o certo a se fazer.

"Eu sinto muito." ela tornou a repetir, se levantando da mesa, inclinando o corpo, mostrando seu remorso. "Eu tenho que ir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, de saber de alguma coisa, pode falar comigo."

"Tudo bem… Obrigada…"

Sae deixou o Café Leblanc, o café que pediu ficou intocado na mesa. Após a saída da procuradora, Sojiro foi até a garota, levando uma xícara de chá em uma mão e um pequeno objeto na outra. Ele colocou com delicadeza o chá na mesa, a xícara sequer se moveu no pires. Morgana seguiu o movimento do Chefe, assumindo o lugar de Sae.

"Akira… porque não toma um pouco de chá?" Sojiro sugeriu.

"Umnn."

Ela gemeu, mas levou a xícara aos lábios, engolindo chá sem pensar. Nem Sojiro nem Morgana tinham dito uma palavra desde que Sae contou todo o caso. A jovem pousou a xícara no pires, a tristeza ainda marcando sua expressão, ainda expressa em seus olhos negros.

"Sei que esta é uma notícia difícil para você. Mas acho melhor saber da verdade." Sojiro se manifestou, e Akira grunhiu em concordância. "Akechi apareceu por aqui bem no começo do ano. Ele estava com uma expressão arrasada, se sentou perto do balcão, olhando para as escadas. Disse que você não voltaria tão cedo. E pediu um café depois."

"Tão… estúpido…"

"Ele me pediu um favor. Disse que talvez não poderia ver você quando voltasse, porque estaria ocupado resolvendo algumas coisas. Então me pediu para lhe entregar isso." ele mostrou o pequeno objeto que carregava, uma caixinha de papel cartão dourado, com uma elegante fita preta. "Uma lembrança. Depois ele pagou a conta e saiu, sem explicar mais nada."

Ela hesitou em pegar a caixa, as mãos balançando, mas conseguiu pegar o objeto, dando um puxão na ponta do laço, desfazendo o nó que prendia a tampa, removida com dedos trêmulos.

Dentro da caixinha havia uma presilha negra, com a base decorada com uma flor solitária de cerejeira. O rosa e o negro do acessório se destacavam contra o fundo branco da caixa. Ela já tinha lido, já tinha lidado o suficiente com flores para saber o significado daquela lembrança.

Que a vida é bela, preciosa e precária. O quão efêmera era ela.

E outra coisa lhe veio à mente, as próprias palavras de Akechi.

_'Embora eu não goste de errar, seria interessante provar que eu estava errado sobre isso.'_

Lhe veio à mente outro comentário dele, um que ela mesma respondeu.

_'Só o tempo irá dizer o que é o quê, e então veremos quem é que está certo.'_

_'Estão vamos apostar. Se eu vencer, você vai ter que fazer… hmmn, vou pensar num desafio à altura.'_

Akira secou os olhos diante da lembrança, tentando ficar com uma aparência mais digna. A jovem sussurrou cheia de determinação, numa promessa para ela mesma.

"Eu vou fazer uma última aposta com você, detetive. Vou lhe mostrar o quanto você perdeu em partir desse jeito. Vou lhe mostrar que, apesar das adversidades, a vida vale a pena. Pode ser curta, imprevisível, mas ainda assim vale a pena".

 

* * *

 

_Tell me why you did it_   
_Every dream falling apart_   
_Tell me why you did it_   
_After the promise_

  
_Still aching still aching_   
_Oh baby I need your love_   
_Looking so different_   
_Glaring street light_

_Heartbeat Heartbeat_   
_It keeps on pounding_   
_Heartbreak Heartbreak_   
_You tell me goodbye_

  
_Heartbeat Heartbeat_   
_It keeps on pounding_   
_Heartbreak Heartbreak_   
_You tell me goodbye_

_Heartbeat Heartbeat_   
_It keeps on pounding_   
_Heartbreak Heartbreak_   
_You tell me goodbye_

  
_Heartbeat Heartbeat_   
_It keeps on pounding_   
_Heartbreak Heartbreak_   
_You tell me goodbye_

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo em especial surgiu de uma discussão/comentário de Ayumibr, e é um presente para a mesma. As citações de Akechi são da fic "Unfiltred", de autoria dela.
> 
> A trilha do título é de Persona 4, sendo escolhida pelo nome e pela letra, mas não pelo ritmo. Não consegui encontrar uma versão com um ritmo mais sóbrio, nem mesmo como cover.
> 
> Essa entrada mostra o que aconteceria no dia 14/02 caso o jogador seguisse com um relacionamento amoroso com o detetive. Caso contrário, ainda haveria a menção a Akechi, mas o encontro com Sae fica para o dia 15 de fevereiro e ela/ele vai aproveitar o Dia dos Namorados com seu par. Ao receber a notícia de Sae, a/o protagonista entra em choque, mas não fica tão devastado como ocorre nesta fic.
> 
> Quanto à 'queda' de Akechi: como comentado por Ayumibr, o detetive se junta ao grupo na Velvet Room, podendo ser incluído no combate. Durante a batalha final, Akechi consegue se rebelar contra a influência de Jaldabaoth, sua Persona evolui e ataca o deus, mas ainda assim a entidade malévola varre os dois para fora da batalha. Por isso a maioria concluiu que ele estivesse morto.
> 
> Falando no detetive, embora não seja mencionado no canon, nesta fic a mãe de Goro teria ascendência chinesa, dando mais significados ao presente que dá a Akira. Na China, a flor de cerejeira simboliza amor e o mistério feminino de força e beleza. Já no Japão, a flor é associada com a ideia de efemeridade e também de morte. Além da ideia de que a vida é bela, mas curta; a flor de cerejeira também simboliza a chegada de um novo integrante da família, a chegada da primavera e o início de um ano letivo/fiscal, de um novo começo (esses simbolismos foram pesquisados na internet e a autora não assegura a veracidade deles).


End file.
